The prior art discloses compositions which describe the introduction of biological polymers, especially of DNA, into an organic matrix. Most of these have the aim of using the sequence information present in the DNA in some way. For example, publication US 2005-0008762 describes the introduction of DNA into a polymer matrix for protection from forgeries. WO 2008-004203 uses the sequence specificity of the DNA for local application of a dye, which then promotes the local formation of optical information, one possible form being that of a hologram.
It is an object of the invention to specify a process and a composition which enable the production of optical elements.